


The secret love

by otaku1232123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku1232123/pseuds/otaku1232123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing leads to another I guess. Ed and Al yaoi Dont like dont read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret love

"ED" Al gasped as the car sank "Yes" Ed says as he is trying to open the jammed door with his elbow. " I have to tell you something important" Al says as the water reaches his knees. Then Ed forces the door open " Come on Al!" Ed yells as he pushes the door open so his little brother can make it out with him. Water floods in as the two boys push there ways to the surface.

" Al, Al!" Ed yells as Al surfaces behind him. "Nii-San i'm over here. I'm alright." Al says swimming to Ed as fast as Al's tired body allows him too.

"Hey Ed" Al says sheepishly as he comes only a foot away from his brother in the ice cold water. "I almost lost you in there. i know how you felt that day. when we tried to bring mom back. Almost losing the person you love with all your heat." Al says softly as a blush grows on his now cold face. " Nii-San i l..." Al starts but is interrupted by a mans voice.

"Hey are you two okay? I'm so sorry my break line broke as i went down that hill." the man yells to Ed and Al.

"C'mon Al, you can tell me later. we need to get home so we can get into some nice dry cloths" Ed says happily. they both swim to the shore as the man try's to help them out. "No don't help" Ed says crawling out of the water. Al fallows after him, both dripping with the cold water now colder from the winter air. " Look buddy. All we need is a new car and we wont press charges." Ed says to the man

"Sure, here is some cab money and i will get you a car." the man says pulling out his wallet."where do you live so i can get the car to you?" the man asks pulling out money. "Just go to the military office and ask were the Fullmetal Alchemist lives" Ed says as he grabs the money and Al's arm.

"What have i done. i almost killed the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed hears the man behind him say softly. Ed continues to a payphone on the corner and calls the cab company. "Nice one brother" Al says with a chuckle. "Alright the cab is coming as fast as it can. wring out your cloths as best as you can now. you don't need a cold Al." Ed says as he takes off his jacket.

"Ed." Al says in a worried voice. "Yes Al" Ed says still wringing out his wet cloths " I was going to tell you that well." Al starts "Oh crap!" Ed says as he realizes the big gash on his arm. " i must of sliced it on the glass when i broke the it to get us out of the car." Ed says like it doesn't bother him any more.( May i remind you he has had a pole in him) "Oh" Al says ripping his white shire from about mid-stomach.

"Al what are you doing?" Ed asks in a confused tone. "I'm going to wrap your cut so you don't lose a lot of blood on the way home" Al says. Ed noticed how perfect Al's abs were as he wrapped the make shift bandage around his brothers strong arm. " Hey our cab is here." Ed says with a blush.

"We need to go to 32 Maple Lane" Al says as he climbs in the cab. Ed right after him. the cab driver drives threw Central calmly." Why are you two boys so wet?" The driver asks. "No reason" Ed says as he rests his head on Al's shoulder. wrapping his arm around his brothers bare stomach. " Al I'm so tired. When we get home can you make us some soup." Ed asks in his sleepy voice."Sure Nii=San" Al reply's in a soft voice.

The driver pulls up to the boys small house. Al hands him the money before exiting the car. Ed was still sleeping so he carried him to the house. Al opens the door to bring Ed into the warm house." Hey Ed." Al says softly. "You need to get changed into bed cloths." Al says as his brothers eyes open half way." to sleepy, can you do it" Ed asks as a blush reddens Al's face." S-sure" Al stutters.

Al placed Ed on there bed to strip off all his cloths. Once Ed was in only his boxers Al went to grab Eds bed cloth's. Al puts on a big white shirt over Eds cold body. then Al strips off Eds boxers while he blushes. Then quickly pulls the dry ones on his brothers body. Along with his pants.

Al walks to the kitchen and here's Ed mumble something about Al." Oh Al" Ed says softly. " I never want you to leave me." He says still sleeping. "I-I love you more than a brother." He says happily then stops talking. Al walks away with a smile on his face. " i cant believe it!" Al says in a excited but hushed voice. "He feels the same way i do about him!" Al continues as he heats up the soup to warm Ed up. "He loves me like i love him. this is amazing." Al says as he mixes the ramen like his brother likes it. Carrying it into there room Al Places it on The bedside table.

Al thinks of how to wake his sleeping brother. he thought how cute it was how Ed always slept with his mouth parted. Then he has a good idea. Alphonse Leans down and kisses on on the lips. Ed opens his eyes in shock then realizes its his little brother. Ed secretly loved him and didn't know Al knew. Ed closed his eyes again and decided to enjoy this. Then Ed felt his brother climb over him. Ed then felt a tongue slide into his mouth. Not realizing it Ed started to do the same to his brother.

In shock Al pulled away."I-I didn't know you were awake. You normally are a heave sleeper." Al says embarrassed by his action. " Ed looks at his brother to see the blush. " lets eat quickly and talk about what you did." Ed says grabbing his and his brothers bowl. Ed scarfed his down in record time and Al did the same.

"So why did you want to kiss me?" Ed asks His little brother as he pulls the cover up Alphonse's Lap to cover him a little. " I herd you say you love me more than a brother. and i feel the same way." Al said with his eyes closed. "Good" Ed said as he climbed on his little brother like he had done previously. " You are right, i do love you more than a brother." Ed said as he leaned down to kiss his brother. Ed made so Al was Laying flat on his back. Continuing to kiss his brother Ed moaned sadly as he noticed his brothers mouth was closed. Pressing his tongue against his brothers lips begging to let him in once again. Al did so his brother could enter his mouth.

Still laying on top of Al, Ed sat up a little. "What do you want to do?" Ed asked His little brother, looking at the bottle of lotion on the shelf across the room. "i want to keep kis..." Al started but it turned to a moan as Ed started kissing the side of his neck. " You sure?" Ed said in between a kiss on his brothers neck. Eds arm was still wrapped in a wet bandage and Al realized this when he grabbed his brothers arm.

"Nii-san, he need to re-wrap your arm." Al said as strictly as he could. Ed sat back up to let his brother redo the bandages." I need to go grab some linen." Al said as he slid from under his brother. While Al was grabbing the First aid kit Ed ran and grabbed the lotion from the shelf and placed it on the night stand. " Brother, sit on the edge of the bed." Al said as he placed the kit next to the lotion then smirked at Ed. " Maybe later but now let me wrap your arm" Al says as he un-raps his shirt from his brothers arm. Then putting some dis-infect-ant on his cut. Ed winced in pain but Al still wrapped his arm. Once done Al laid back in bed next to Ed.

"So... now can we?" Ed asked and before Al could say anything Ed was on top of him again. "I never answered." Al said looking in to his brothers eyes. " I know but i couldn't resist" Ed said as he kissed Al again on his face. over and over again. Once Ed made it to his mouth again Al joined in. " Do you still just want to kiss?" Ed asked in his brothers ear. instantly Ed was turned on his back and Al was on top." Not anymore" Al says as he leans down and kisses Edward on the lips again. Al started to life his brothers shirt up so Ed did the same to Al. Only breaking the kiss for a few seconds to lift both shirts above each others heads. Ed started to undo Al's pants. Al stopped and pulled away.

"Are you sure brother? do yo want to stop and think about what we are doing?" Al asks Ed calmly. "I'm sure i want to do this only if you are okay with it." Ed says "I want to." Al says then instantly kissing his brother again. Ed continues to undo Al's pants then slides them off. Al starts to do the same to Ed, but stops for a few seconds to feel that Ed is swollen. Al smiles and continues to strip Ed of his pants that just 20 minutes ago Al had put on him. Al still on top of Ed, moans in Eds mouth as Ed scratches his back. While Al was distracted Ed grabbed the lotion and put some on this hand. Ed found Al under the blankets and pulled his underwear down. Al pulled away but before he could say anything moaned as Ed rubbed the lotion on Al's swollen member.

Ed then stripped off his boxers. Al noticed what his brother wanted so he positioned himself under Ed." Are you ready?" Al asked softly as he pulled Eds hair band to see Eds hair fall. Ed nodded with his eyes closed. Al then found his brothers entrance and thrusted in him. Ed yelled out in pain and Al looked worried. "Nii-San are you okay?" Al asked worried. "I'm fine." Ed says in between pants. "If you want me to stop tell me." Al said. "Do it again" Ed said leaning into his brother. Al repeated his previous action and this time instead of pain a yelp of pain a long loud moan escaped Eds mouth.

Al smiled in re leaf that he wasn't hurting his brother any longer and repeated this over and over. Each time Ed's moans grew louder and louder. worried that someone might hear Ed, Al kissed him so he moaned into Al's mouth. Ed moved along with Al's hips. Al went slow in and out of Ed. Ed scratched Al's back and begged him to go faster. Al picked up speed and so did Ed. 

Ed moaned countless times and so did Al. Al pulled out completely before forcing himself back inside Ed. Ed reached his peek and released on Al's chest. As Ed rode his orgasm all his muscles clenched. Al released soon after. Ed and Al laid on the bed panting. Ed nuzzled into Al's chest and fell into a blissful sleep. Al soon after fell into sleep as well.


End file.
